In The Dragon's Cage
by jukesman54
Summary: When a young peasant is caught trying to feed himself and his family, he is thrown the King's dragon.  Little does he know what the dragon has planned for him.  Mature content.  Mhumanxfcharizard.


_Warning: This story contains explicit content between a male human and a female charizard. _

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pokemon games or characters, and I never will.

* * *

><p>This can't be happening. This couldn't be happening. How could he have been so stupid?<p>

These were the thoughts going through young Gabriel's mind as he was dragged by his armpits through deeper and deeper into the castle's dungeons. The two armored knights who carried him bore no expression nor showed him any sympathy.

Gabriel was one unlucky peasant. He was about seventeen years old and had long sandy-brown hair and wore ragged clothing from head to toe like any other peasant would.

All he wanted was something to eat…yet his stomach had overcome all reasoning when he'd attempted to take a large turkey leg for himself and his parents. Though he was fast, he was nowhere near fast enough to outrun the king's strongest men.

His King ruled over the land with an iron fist, his will dominating the land. Therefore, when it came to Gabriel's punishment, it came swift and hard.

'Send him to the dragon', the King had declared.

Gabriel was stunned. Surely he deserved nothing like this! It wasn't as if he'd committed a sin, yet here he was about to be sent to the King's fiercest beast, one of the many he'd managed to capture.

Still, all the teen could do now was hang his head and accept his fate for being so foolish.

When the knights finally reached the door, Gabriel watched as they unlocked the large cage and threw him inside without a moment's notice, shutting the door with a loud bang behind him. All that was there for Gabriel to see was complete darkness.

The teen got to his knees and looked around, desperate not to have to be slaughtered in the shadows.

To his surprise, his wish was granted. From out of nowhere, several shots of flame came from the other side of the cage, lighting about a half-dozen torches that lined the wall.

"What in the devil…?" Gabriel thought out loud as he watched in amazement as the room filled with light. His thoughts were then interrupted by a growl, causing a chill to run up his spine. Reluctantly, Gabriel turned to look the beast in the eye.

It was exactly as he remembered from the stories. Slowly stalking it's way towards him was a large beast with orange scales and a yellow underbelly. It's wings were glazed in a navy blue color, along with it's tail burned with a red flame. It was without a doubt the mighty fire dragon…Charizard.

Gabriel gulped and shivered uncontrollably, the dragon staring into his soul with it's greenish eyes. _This is it…_ he thought. Gabriel closed his eyes and braced himself for the inevitable. He only hoped it would finish it quickly.

It seemed like ages as he waited to be ripped to shreds…yet it never came. Instead, he heard something he thought he'd never hear in his life.

"So…," came a strong…female voice. "Another poor peasant the King has thrown my way."

_Huh? _Gabriel thought. He opened his eyes slowly, finding the Charizard's face a couple feet away from his own. It's look was more of curiousity than menacing. As he looked it over again, he found it's body to be more slender than he originally thought. It was a girl….and it could talk? What kind of sick joke was this?

The female's eyes narrowed. "Tell me, human. What is your name?" Gabriel found himself unable to form audible words. "Well…I'm waiting."

"G..Ga…Gabriel?"

"Gabriel? Very well then, Gabriel. May I ask what you were charged with?"

"W…what?"

The Charizard crossed her arms impatiently. "What did you do to be thrown into my presence?"

"I…I stole…I stole a slab meat…"

"I see…and why did you steal it?"

"I was…hungry..."

"And?"

"I was going to take it home…until I was caught."

The Charizard was silent for a few moments, peering over every bit of the young human before her.

Growing impatient himself, Gabriel groaned. "Well…?"

"Well, what?" she replied.

"Aren't you…uh…going to eat me or something?"

"I haven't decided yet…," the Charizard replied as she lightly scratched her belly, her tail swaying lazily behind her. "I'm not too hungry at the moment…but I still never know when I get my next meal these days." She licked her lips eagerly. "Decisions, decisions."

Gabriel remained sitting with his jaw hung down. What in the blazes was going on?

The Charizard continued to look him over, her eyes narrowing as her maw curled into a grin. She then giggled in delight. "Alright, Gabriel. I've come to a decision."

"Ok…," the teen replied weakly, sweat dangling from his forehead.

"I've decided that I'll let you keep your life. I see no reason to punish you for an act like that. In fact…" The Charizard slowly walked over and used one of her claws to push in one of the marble stones, causing it to sink into the wall before Gabriel's amazed eyes. Suddenly, a small hole opened in the same wall, revealing a passageway. "…this can be your escape."

Gabriel's heart leaped for joy at the idea of freedom. His luck may have been turning around after all. The peasant got down on his hands and knees, bowing before the Charizard. "Thank you, oh thank you oh great dragon."

"I wouldn't thank me just yet," she suddenly said, a small cloud of smoke issuing from her maw.

"Huh?"

The dragon strode towards him slowly. "If you want your freedom, then you must give me something in return."

"Something…in return?" Gabriel asked. "Wh…what might that be?"

The Charizard giggled. "You see…Gabriel...I'm not fed very often. However, there is one thing I am given even less of…something that only you can give me at this very moment."

Gabriel was absolutely clueless to her intentions before he suddenly began to pick up a strange scent in the air, as well as noticing her tail flame grow a little brighter. "Uh…I…um…Ms dragon…?"

Suddenly, Gabriel found himself lifted high into the air by the Charizard, meeting her face to face.

"You may call me…Selene," she said before she did the last thing he saw coming. She clamped her maw over his mouth, giving him the biggest kiss he'd ever experienced in his young life. Gabriel's eyes widened as her long tongue forced it's way into his mouth, instantly overpowering his own and exploring every inch of him.

Gabriel just hung limply in Selene's grasp as she continued, too stunned to do anything about it. When she finally pulled back, the Charizard gave him an inquisitive look. "Now do you understand…?" she asked.

"You…you want me to…to…?" Gabriel asked.

Selene nodded. "That would be correct."

"But…but…I…"

Selene's eyes narrowed, alone with her grip tightening around him. "Of course…I could always change my mind…"

Gabriel gasped and shook his head. "No no no no…please don't. I…I'll do it. I'll do it."

Selene smiled. "Good answer..." She then licked his face affectionately from his chin to his forehead. "If it helps…you're actually one of the more cuter humans the King has sent me."

Gabriel blushed to his surprise. "Really…?" He hadn't had too much luck in finding a girl.

Selene giggled again. "Yes, indeed." She then pulled him in for another tongue-filled kiss, to which he tried little to no avail to match her. He knew from that point on that this lust-crazed dragon would be the one in control.

After a couple more minutes, she then set him down on his hands and knees, the peasant struggling to keep on his feet. After shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, his eyes widened upon the sight before him.

Selene had layed down against one of the various walls in her cell, with her back to the stone as her lower legs were spread wide for him, her swollen pink sex exposed. To Gabriel, he couldn't stop staring as it looked more inviting that he originally thought it would, probably the biggest he'd ever see in his entire life.

Gabriel gulped as she beckoned him over, the heat radiating from her body in waves.

"Like what you see?" Selene asked as she began to rub her claw against her vagina, eliciting small moans as she continued. "Oh…it has been some time…"

Gabriel slowly kneeled down next to the large dragon. "I…uh…I've never really done this before…"

"That won't be a problem," Selene replied. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Make me feel like a queen…"

"Ok…I'll try…" Gabriel slowly took his right hand and started rubbing Selene's belly, causing her to giggle in delight. The Charizard was very warm to the touch as he expected. "That ok?"

"A little lower…"

Gabriel did as told and guided his hand lower towards her large pussy, tracing the outer edges as he did so. Selene continued to sigh happily as he did, her tail swaying happily as he continued. Gabriel quickly noticed the large clit at the top of her sex, noticing how she seemed to shiver at the touch.

"There…that's it…," the she-dragon exclaimed.

Gabriel soon found the act more enjoyable that he thought it would be, finding it somewhat fun to pleasure the large female. Curiously, he took back his hand, which was now covered in her slowly flowing cum. He sniffed it, finding the fragrance entrancing. Gabriel then took a small lick, enjoying the tangy flavor very much.

"Tastes good, don't it?" Selene asked. Gabriel nodded eagerly. "Well, don't be shy Gabriel. There's plenty more where that came from."

Taking the hint, Gabriel slowly eased himself down towards Selene's slit. He could feel the heat radiating deep within her, soothing his very soul from head to toe. Without hesitating for the first time, he began licking her smooth flesh, sampling more of her fluids for himself. Selene cooed in delight, with more small clouds of smoke issuing from her maw. Wanting more, Gabriel went in deeper, desperate to feel every inch of the dragon's inner sex.

"Yes…yes…," Selene exclaimed. She took her claws and grasped Gabriel's head tightly, forcing him down upon her. "Don't stop…"

It wasn't like Gabriel had a choice, yet he wasn't complaining. Instinct drove him onwards as he plunged in deeper. Within seconds, his entire face and upper body was dripping with cum.

After several minutes of this treatment, Selene decided to give in. "Oh yes…YES!" She roared in delight as she forced Gabriel's head down into her sex as her pussy clenched down and spurted her juices all over him from the delight of orgasm. Gabriel almost had to hold his breath as what felt like a gallon of cum covered his face.

When she finally came down, Gabriel pulled his face back and breathed deeply, having been lacking air. He looked up and found Selene panting as well.

"How…how did I do…ms…I mean, Selene?"

The female Charizard grinned widely. "You did well, young one. I haven't been able to feel pleasured in quite some time. You have my deepest gratitude."

Gabriel blushed. "Glad to help…I guess." He wiped off another line of cum off his face that was mixed in with his sweat before throwing off his shirt as well due to the raised temperature of the room.

Selene giggled once more. "Now then…time for your other reward." She then reached over and pulled down his pants roughly, nearly tearing them to shreds. She then added his undergarments to the pile, leaving him completely exposed to her bidding.

Gabriel's member had been semi-erect when she first saw it, having been somewhat aroused from pleasuring her.

"Now then…,"Selene said before she grasped the teen fimly and wrapped her tongue around his member, sending a shiver down Gabriel's spine. He moaned loudly as he felt immense pleasure radiate from his groin. It took only moments for his cock to reach full erectness, throbbing eagerly in Selene's grasp.

Selene then pulled off his member before taking his full length into her maw. Gabriel yelled out loud as the pleasure doubled from before, his body shivering as he was pleasured by the dragoness. She then started bobbing her head up and down on his member, taking it all each and every time.

Just as he felt as he was about to burst, Selene suddenly pulled back completely, leaving his member fully coating in her saliva. The dragoness licked her lips in delight.

"Not bad…," she exclaimed. "But there's only way this will end well for the both of us." The Charizard female then turned her back to him and got down on all fours, raising her flaming tail high into the air for him. Her pussy was still dripping from excitement, begging to be taken once more.

Gabriel hesitated for a moment, unsure if this was really the right thing to do. However, the look of lust and passion on her face made his decision easier. He strode over to the dragoness and got behind her, placing one hand on her rear with the other slung around her tail. His cock throbbed eagerly as it rubbed against her luke warm sex. Taking a deep breath and hoping for the best, he slowly put it inside and went inside.

Gabriel gasped at the feeling of the dragoness's walls. It felt as though he was smothered by her heat, warming his very soul as his member went deeper inside her. Selene herself was panting slightly as she was penetrated for the first time in ages. Once he was hilted inside her, Gabriel remained still, fully content to just remain inside her beautiful body as long as possible.

However, Selene would have nothing of it. "Don't keep me waiting, stud. Ride me like a real dragon!"

Answering the call, the peasant began to slowly pull out before thrusting back in again, whimpering in ecstasy at the immense feeling. This was like heaven to him! He started slowly, allowing them both to adjust to one another. Selene knew he didn't have the biggest member she'd ever had, but this would have to do in her current situation.

The two moaned as Gabriel's pace increased thrust by thrust, each having their inner lusts fulfilled. Selene had even resorted to humping back against the young teen, desperate to be satisfied.

"MORE!" she roared. "Give me everything you have! Do it!"

Gabriel grit his teeth and tightened his grip before he started pounding away into Selene as hard as he possibly could. Selene roared in delight, her tongue dangling from the side of her mouth. Her tail flame also grew in intensity, causing sweat to pour from the peasant's body in droves.

They continued to make love for two or three more minutes before Gabriel could no longer go any more, having finally reached his limit. "I…I gotta…I'm gonna…AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!" With a loud scream, Gabriel planted himself as far inside Selene as he could, unleashing his seed deep within her womb with several strong spurts.

Selene gasped in delight at the feeling of his cum. Reaching down with one of her claws, she rubbed vigorously against her slit until she too went over the edge. With a loud roar and a jet of fire, she too came once more. Her juices coated the peasant from head to toe, soaking him along with his sweat.

Once he was fully emptied, Gabriel sighed and went limp against Selene, unwilling to leave her anytime soon. Selene let him remain inside her for as long as she could before he pulled out and fell backwards against the ground in exhaustion.

Selene sighed in content, pulling the little peasant into her grasp and lying against the wall. Gabriel enjoyed being against her soft body, which to him was like the warmest blanket in the world.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Selene asked. Gabriel shook his head weakly, too tired to reply. She licked his head affectionately. "Rest now, young peasant. Your freedom awaits when you awaken."

Gabriel then drifted off into a well-needed sleep. Not only was he still alive, but he'd just been given a second chance. He'd probably have to leave the country, but it had been worth the chance and the treatment he'd been given.

Maybe there was justice in the world after all.


End file.
